


Радуга в цветочном горшке - 2

by rinedeterre



Series: Радужные рассказы [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детский выбор и трудовые будни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радуга в цветочном горшке - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с марезой.

Будучи мальчиком, Джон Ватсон получил от своего дедушки книгу в подарок. На страницах ее были заложены, приклеены и всячески размещены травы да растения с просторов полей и из лесов дремучих зарослей. Но и листов пустых в книге той оставалось еще превеликое множество, и Джонни почел за честь и долг заполнить пустующие места.

Джон Ватсон, доктор биологии, сидел в гостиной и смотрел на ширму, стоящую прямо перед ним. За ширмой раздавались шорохи.

\- Я это не одену, черт побери! Я буду выглядеть глупо.  
\- Не будь идиотом.  
\- Вот именно! Именно идиотом!

Ватсон вздохнул, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Пышки на волшебном нектаре остывали на подоконнике. Тут надобно бы сказать что-то и о миссис Хадсон, бандеролька которой и доставила им вышеуказанные пышки, но няня маленького Джонни давно и успешно канула в прошлое. Ватсон вздохнул еще раз и стал предаваться воспоминанием усерднее.

[Флэшбэк.]

Джон склонился над дедушкиной книгой, вклеивая очередную диковинную веточку в пустую страницу. Миссис Хадсон ласково погладила его по голове.

\- Джонни, может съешь одну плюшку, я только что приготовила. Хватит заниматься своими скучными травинками, ты себе все глаза испортишь.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, мне это интересно. К тому же, кто если не я перечислю все-все-все травинки королевства? Возможно, однажды моя наука поможет спасти кому-то жизнь, или истребить пару назойливых сорняков! - Джон сурово посмотрел на няню, надувая от обиды губки.  
\- Но Джонни, может быть ты забыл, мой мальчик. Вчера у тебя был день рождения, тебе исполнилось двенадцать лет, а что происходит, когда принцам и принцессам исполняется двенадцать лет?  
Джон недоуменно захлопал глазками и почесал лоб.  
\- Фея, Джонни. Сегодня придет твоя Фея!  
\- Как, но я не...

В этот момент на первом этаже громко хлопнула дверь, и послышались веселые голоса гостей и Королевы, которая решила встретить сих важных персон лично. Джон отчаянно воззрился на няню, взглядом умоляя ее спрятать себя куда-нибудь подальше. Как он мог забыть об этом дне?! Фея! Какой ужас, а вдруг она окажется злой? Что если она превратит его в жабу или уколет какой-нибудь колючкой, чтобы он, Джонни, заснул на много-много лет, как та юная леди из замка напротив? 

\- Не бойся, мой мальчик, все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Давай-ка мы наденем новый сюртучок, идет? - ласковая улыбка миссис Хадсон немного успокоила Джона и он решил для себя, что ни за что не покажет, как на самом деле волнуется. 

На нетвердых ногах он спустился по лестнице и прошел в зал для гостей. Он не смел поднять глаза, чтобы не выдать своего страха. Немного потоптавшись у входа, и нервно приглаживая упрямые пряди на голове, он все-таки взглянул на маму. 

\- А мы тебя уже заждались! - весело подмигнула принцу Королева-Мать. Джону понравилось то, как непринужденно она держалась. Значит, все обошлось и Фея у него будет добрая. Он осторожно улыбнулся и робко покосился на гостей. По такому случаю в доме собралась целая свита. Все сидели за большим круглым столом и уплетали дорогие яства. Вдруг Джон фыркнул и весело захохотал, не в силах сдержаться. В дальнем углу комнаты , отдельно от всех, на одинокой табуреточке гордо восседал маленький кучерявый мальчик в розовом костюмчике феи. Его пачка вздыбилась и неуклюже топорщилась, а крылышки смялись и щекотали затылок. Мальчик угрюмо посмотрел на Джона, всем своим видом показывая свое глубокое презрение ко всему, что сейчас происходит в этом доме. Взгляд его был пронзителен, словно стрела Мерлина, а скрещенные на груди руки придавали вид грозного воина из клана эльфов, что сторожили границы Королевства. 

\- Джон, где твои манеры! - рассердилась Королева-Мать.  
\- Извините, я.. просто.. - он не выдержал и снова захихикал, косясь на Фея. - Он в розовом. Уморительно.  
\- Это твой Фей! Его зовут Шерлок. Познакомьтесь, - сухо отреагировала Королева, отворачиваясь от сына.

Улыбка тотчас сползла с губ мальчика. Он снова обернулся к своему новоиспченному Фею и непонимаююще уставился на него.

\- Я не шоколадный медведь, хватит таращиться, - грубо отреагировал юный незнакомец в розовом.  
\- Изз-з-вините.. - промямлил Джон, густо краснея. - Я не думал..  
\- В следующий раз советую сперва подумать. В Вашем положении не помешало бы. Хотя не думаю, что это Вам поможет, в любом случае. 

Одна из величественных дам из свиты резко обернулась к Шерлоку и пригрозила ему волшебной палочкой. Губы ее сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза устрашающе сощурились. 

\- Что я такого сказал?!  
\- Шерлок, я тебя предупреждаю в последний раз. Веди себя прилично, ясно?  
\- То есть мало того, что я выгляжу, как пудель, так мне еще и вести себя нужно соответственно? - вспыхнул Фей, вскакивая со своего стульчика. - Нет уж, я на это все не подписывался. О ревуар!

Он изящно взмахнул палочкой и исчез в маленьком сером облачке дыма. На пол медленно опустились розовые крылышки.

[Конец флэшбэка.]

За ширмой снова раздалось чертыхание и звук пинка. Джон машинально переключил взгляд из режима "мечтательность" в "сочувствие", - и вовремя. Ширма угрожающе качнулась и двинулась в сторону. Шерлок Холмс стоял, яростно глядя перед собой, и притоптывал ногой аки конь ретивый. На ноге изящно ботался розовый чулок с одиноким стразиком.

\- Напомни мне, зачем я это делаю? - пророкотал он.  
\- Ты делаешь это, потому что ты мой друг.  
\- Не смеши, - фыркнул злобный Фей.  
\- Ты делаешь это потому, что иначе тебя тетушка так колданет, что пачка станет пределом твоих мечтаний, - мстительно продолжил Ватсон.

Шерлок стиснул зубы.

\- Но вообще это хороший вопрос, - уже снова спокойным тоном продолжал ненаследник, присев возле коленки своего крестного и аккуратно разматывая чулочек, - почему?  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Почему ты выбрал эту специальности. Мог бы стать эвилом.  
\- Исключено.  
\- А вот и нет! И не говори мне, что такая мысль не приходила тебе в голову. Ты готов убить всех, когда приходится надевать пла... форменную обрядную одежду, - быстро исправился Джон, уловив яростное подрагивание в коленной чашечке.  
\- Разумеется. И все же - исключено.

[Флэшбэк.]

\- Добро пожаловать на торжественную церемонию Вступления В Право на Магическое Наставничество, юные леди, - Верховная Фея снисходительно кивнула кучке хихикающих и подпрыгивающих от нетерпения девочек, сгрудившихся посреди зала, - и джентльмены.

Двое мальчишек, стоящих поотдаль, к которым, собственно, и относилось последние обращение, сдержанно кивнули. Им было определенно странно и, может статься, что и неловко, быть единственными представителями сильного пола на этом девичнике.

"Впрочем, - неприязненно подумал про себя Шерлок, - этому-то, кажется, приятно".

Второй мальчик радостно улыбался и даже потирал руки в предвкушении чего-то. Он то и дело поворачивался к Шерлоку, хватал его за руку, похлопывал по плечу, поправлял ему рубашку, поправлял рубашку на себе - розовую, к слову сказать, - и снова принимался радостно оглядывать зал.

\- Идиоты, - буркнул Шерлок.

Мальчик по соседству тут же обернулся к нему.

\- А ты не промах, Шерлоооооок, - он странно растянул последний слог и высоко задрал одну бровь. - Впрочем, ты слишком быстр на суждения. Проиграешь.

И тут он снова по-идиотски улыбнулся. Шерлок смолчал.

\- Джимми-Джим! - спустя пару секунд продолжил его собеседник и протянул руку.

Шерлок невежливо не ответил, хотя и не надеялся, что это умерит пыл нечаянного соседа.

\- Или просто Джим. Джим Мориарти, - продолжил тот. - А ты, конечно, Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Именно, - скупо заметил Шерлок.  
\- Наслышан о твоем брате, - коварно продолжил Джимми-Джим.

Тут бы ему и остановиться, потому что причин для ненависти за такой короткий срок скопилось уже предостаточно, но этот фонтан, как понял Шерлок, ему не заткнуть пальцем.

\- Чудесный костюм, - тем временем отметил Джим. - Вествуд?

Шерлок покрутил у виска.

\- Мне двенадцать, придурок.

Мориарти восторженно покивал на это заявление.

\- О да! А еще мы на слете Фей! Чудесная возможность проявить себя! Тебе бы следовало приодеться к случаю, а то ты выглядишь букой, дружок, - тут он надул губки, - весь такой элегантный, такой в черном.  
\- Предпочитаю классику, - снизошел до ответа Шерлок.  
\- Да-да, мы совсем с тобой не похожи.  
\- Как удачно.  
\- Ну ни чуточки! Такая жалость, мне хотелось бы узнать тебя поближе! В детстве у меня был друг, мы были братьями по костюму! Ты хочешь быть со мной братьями по костюму?

С этими словами Джим кокетливо оттянул нижний край рубашки. Шерлок постарался вложить во взгляд весь ужас, мигом охвативший его от макушки до самых шнурков.

\- Давай поступим более интересно. Мы будем врагами по костюму, идет?

Мориарти расхохотался.

\- Такой резкий, Шерррррррлок, - кажется, ему нравилось искажать звуки, - ловлю тебя на слово, дружок!  
\- Джим Мориарти!

Увлеченные занимательной беседой, два юных Фея не заметили, что церемония давно началась. Распределители подзывали девочек и шептали им что-то на ушко, махали палочками над самым темечком, после чего распределяли по специальностям. Специальностей было всего две: Галантные Умильные Душечки (Г.У.Д.) и Эксцентричные Вредины И Льстецы (Э.В.И.Л.). Надо ли говорить, что в справедливом и демократичном Ведьмином Королевстве всем находилось дело, и все существовали в гармонии друг с другом, исполняя свои роли. Так вот, время выбора для юных Феев пришло! Шерлок снисходительно смотрел, как Мориарти поскакал навстречу своей судьбе.

Шепнув что-то на ушко Джиму, Главная Фея пригласительно улыбнулась. В ответ тот поманил ее пальчиком и сказал что-то, тихо-тихо.

И тут Шерлок чуть было не удивился по-настоящему: Главная Фея побледнела. Она вымучила из себя очередное приветливое выражение лица и подошла к распорядителям.

\- Эвил! - объявила она на весь зал. - Джимми, солнышко, возьми свою форму.

Мориарти радостно хлопнул в ладошки и взял свой костюм. Черный, строгий, идеальный.

"В-е-с-т-в-у-д", - четко изобразил он Шерлоку одними губами и подмигнул.

\- Шерлок Холмс! - объявила Главная Фея.

[Конец флэшбэка.]

\- Это было исключено. Просто. Исключено.

Шерлок решительно встал в позу. Джон Ватсон пожал плечами и протянул ему блестящие легинсы.


End file.
